Music around the World
by Cookie05
Summary: All our favourite nations experience the most popular music from around the world. But what will be their reactions? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Fox

**I do not own either Hetalia, or any of the songs that will be featured in this story.****Prepare to experience the reactions of the nations to their most popular songs. First up Norway and 'The Fox'**

As soon as he agreed to it Norway immediately regretted it. What exactly did he regret? Recording a music video. Ylvis a Norwegian pop star had come to Norway for help in a video, he needed an extra person to sing the song with. And Norway, not fully knowing what he was agreeing to, said yes. Norway sighed as he walked downstairs to the Nordics kitchen, he just hoped no-one else had seen the video, it would be extremely embarrassing if the idiot Dane found out.  
As soon as Norway reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen he knew something was wrong, it was far too quiet. There was no obnoxious shouting, no incoherent mumbling, just silence. "Hello?" Norway called out, stifled giggling could be heard from the living room and then shushing. As he made his way to the living room he could hear more shushing and some mumbling. He cautiously opened the door and found...  
The rest of the Nordics looking far too innocent. "Okay whats going on?"  
"Nothing, why do you always believe something is wrong" The Dane answered the question.  
"Because I have known you for centuries and whenever you try to be innocent it always means your up to something." Norway spotted the shut laptop that was in between Finland and his younger brother Iceland. "What were you watching?"  
"We weren't watching anything, why would you think that?" This time it was Finland who spoke up, the normally cheery man was defiantly hiding something.  
Before anyone could protest and stop him Norway picked up the laptop and flipped it open. And what he found would haunt him for the rest of his immortal life...  
"What does the fox say?"  
On the screen was Norway and Ylvis both wearing fox suits singing the chorus of 'What does the fox say?'  
"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding"  
Norway sighed, "How did you find this?"  
"It's on YouTube with 2 million views," Iceland spoke up, "But you should just be glad that I found the video first and not Denmark otherwise the teasing would have started last week."  
"But why did you have to show them in the first place, I thought you loved your Big Brother."  
Iceland shrugged, "It was funny."  
"Just wait till the meeting next week!" Denmark shouted, "It's going to be amazing!"  
'No,' Norway thought, 'Its going to be torture.'

And it was, Denmark introduced the video as the first order of business. The vote suppressed Germany's protest and all the nations huddled around the table to watch it. Norway would have run away but he had been captured by the Awesome Trio the moment watching the video had been suggested. 3 minutes and 45 seconds later Norway waited for the torture to increase.  
"That was AMAZING!" The Awesome Trio shouted, they immediately started coping the dance, it wasn't long before South Korea and some other nations joined in. While everyone was preoccupied, Norway managed to sneak away.  
"You think we went to far?" Finland asked.  
"No way, this is payback for all the times he made me call him Big Brother."

**Hope you all enjoyed, please review if you like it and if you want to request a song also leave it in a review. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Gangnam Style

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter, and thanks to tomgirl1313 who reviewed. I will be working on your requested but in all honesty I have never heard of that song before. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. : )**

It was the nations weekly meeting and I'm quite surprised to say this but it wasn't going too badly.  
America, England and France had all been put at other ends of the table because, to be honest, those three were the ones who normally started the fighting. Russia had not been allowed to bring his pipe (or his pick axe) and he had also been separated from the Baltics. The chair next to Russia was also empty-apart from a talking polar bear, so no one was complaining. Maybe this was why the meeting was going so well. But all that shattered when...  
"Najelu dasun ono igajagi yoja"  
"Haha, sorry dudes I forgot to switch my phone off. But who likes my awesome new ringtone." America boomed, ending in his signature laugh.  
South Korea's hand shot straight into the air like a rocket. "I like it, play it again Amer-"  
"NO! You play that song again and I'll hit you in the head with my wok aru." China interrupted from the other side of the table. (Another separation.)  
But America either didn't find China's threat scary or he just didn't hear him because the next thing you know is that Gangnam Style was blaring out of America's phone speakers. That are actually really loud.  
"Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style"  
Immediately South Korea gets up and starts singing and dancing along. And not just the bit that everyone knows, I mean the entire song.  
When he finishes some nations (the awesome trio) actually clap and congratulate him, but the others just have their hands over their ears.  
"Well thank God that's over." England says lowering his hands and taking a drink of tea that he always seems to have with him at meetings. "I don't understand music nowadays, the Beatles were the only good musicians out there."  
"Not true bro, what about Miley Cyrus. Wrecking balllll..." America shouted. "We should totally play that next."  
"NO!"

**Yeah, Iggy's a totally Beatles fanboy. And I have two notices for this story. 1. Most of these chapters will be quite short, most likely under 1,000 words so I'm just warning you now. 2. I will be juggling this with another fanfiction I am writing at the moment, (if you like Harry Potter aswell as Hetalia check it out) so if I don't update in awhile please don't worry, if I haven't run out of songs I will update in the near future. So that's everything, please review and I hope to see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

I Know How To Say

**I do not own Hetalia or the song and the lyrics.  
This is 'Tomgirl1313' request I know how to say. So this is slightly rushed but I just wanted to update this for all of you, sorry it's a bit late but my week has been a kinda ugh.**

"Why are we doing this again?" England asked.  
It was at the end of a meeting and some nations had agreed (or been forced) to go back to America's house for karaoke. It was the Awesome Trio's and the BTT's idea, but somewhere along the lines Germany, England, Italy and Romano had been dragged along too.  
"Come on Bro, it'll be fun." America answered, quickly setting up the CD player.  
"Ja, me and West should sing Disco Pogo."  
"Me and Fratello could sing We No Speak Americano."  
"Like hell we will Veneziano!"  
"No way Dudes, I'm going first." America shouted, picking up the microphone.  
America selected the song and the music began blaring out of his speakers-which were way too loud by the way.

_I got a date in San José_  
_I got a flight that I gotta take tonight,_  
_'Cause I got plans in Tokyo, Japan_  
_I got a cabin in Switzerland._

"What exactly is this song about?" England asks.  
"...Stuff,"

_I'm sorry but I have to go (go),_  
_There's so many ladies that I know (know),_  
_You could try to get me here to stay (stay),_  
_But you know that I'll be leaving here today._

"I'm presuming it's an American song." England continues.  
"Yep, so it's awesome."  
"If that's what you want to call it, but I was thinking more like bad."

_Stumble in, on the streets of Berlin,_  
_We can French kiss through the border fences,_  
_There's underwear on the mic stand in Iceland,_  
_Then it's back to NYC on the MIC._

"Wow,West is in this song!"  
"Yay."  
"Are you really happy Germany?" Italy turns to his friend.  
"It's called sarcasm Italy." France spoke up from across the room.  
"Ice is in it too!" Denmark shouted (slightly drunkenly)  
"Why is it called French kissing?"  
"Don't encourage him Spain." England shouted.  
"Why? Jealous Angleterre?"  
"Shut the bloody hell up Frenchie!"

_Aishiteru, te amo, I love you, je t'aime_  
_Everywhere I go I always say the same thing._  
_In Russia, Japan, Brazil, Spain,_  
_Everywhere I go they seem to scream the same name._

"Bad pronunciation America."  
"Have you even been to Brazil?" Denmark asks his as awesomely friend.  
"And what name do they scream? Idiot?" England shouts out.  
"AMERICA F YEAH!"  
"America! We have children here." Prussia points out, covering Italy's ears.  
"Oh come on he lives with mi pequeño tomate."  
"Shut the hell up you Spanish ba-" Romano was cut off when Germany covers his mouth.  
"See."

Overall the karaoke night didn't go so well. Romano got into a moustache fight with Germany, which Prussia and Spain had to break up. England left when America ruined Queen and France was left singing the soundtrack to Les Miserables. Let's just say it will take a lot of alcohol to get the nations together again for anything like that again.

**Any songs you want me to write about leave them in a review, I will be working on Hetaliafan101's request YAY! (I hate the sterotype song, just so you know, but I will be writing it) Enjoyed this chapter, leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We Will Rock You.**

**Ok, I know this is late and I also know this isn't Stereotype song but this just came today so here you are. Elizabeta H Austria wanted Iggy to sing something and Queen is a British band so here you go. I hope you all enjoy. PS I don't own Hetalia or Queen.**

It was an average meeting, so nothing was going right. America was spouting some nonsense about 'Super Hero Global Man'. Germany was face palming at the end of the table and Italy was trying to cheer him up with pasta.

But something was wrong and France couldn't quite put his finger on it, until he saw England who was sitting next to him. The blonde had his eyes closed and his fingers were tapping on the table in a tune that France recognised but couldn't quite place. Normally England would be telling America to shut up about his ridiculous plans but right now he was perfectly content with what the American was saying, but why? And then France saw the ear plugs that the Brit had in his ears.

Quickly reaching up, France yanked the ear phones out of England's ear, startling the Englishman and the rest of the nations when the song he was listening to came blasting out of the ear plugs at a volume that everyone could clearly hear.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_  
_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_  
_You got mud on yo' face_  
_You big disgrace_  
_Kickin' your can all over the place_  
_Singin,_

"Really Angleterre? Only you would pick a British song to listen to." France gave a look to the man on his left.  
"What!? It's a fantastic song, and it's not like we actually do any work here. What's wrong with listening to music instead of America coming up with superheroes to help the economy."  
"Hey! Superhero Global Man is a superhero that helps Global Warming not the economy. That's Super Hero Money Man."  
But maybe England had a point, nothing got done anyway, maybe France could listen to Les Mis next week.  
During the arguing no one had really noticed that the song was still playing. Except America who decided to annoy England even more by screaming out the chorus.

_We will we will rock you_  
_We will we will rock you_

"America!" England shouted at him. "If you're going to sing the song at least sing it correctly."

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_  
_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_  
_You got blood on yo' face_  
_You big disgrace_  
_Wavin' your banner all over the place_

So England proceeded to show America how to sing Queen 'correctly' and even though France would never tell him to his face but the Brit actually had a pretty good singing voice.

_We will we will rock you_  
_(Sing it!)_  
_We will we will rock you_

England continued to sing the rest of the song America and even France joining in for the chorus.

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_  
_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day_  
_You got mud on your face_  
_You big disgrace_  
_Somebody better put you back into your place_

_We will we will rock you_  
_(Sing it!)_  
_We will we will rock you_

_(Everybody)_

By the time the last chorus was playing (still out of the ear plugs mind you, they were really loud) everyone was singing along, and those who weren't were getting forced to.

_We will we will rock you_  
_We will we will rock you_

"See," America said after the music had stopped. "Sometimes the meetings are productive."  
While America continued to talk about Super Hero Global Man France saw England sigh and put the ear plugs back in. Yes, next week he was defiantly going to listen to music too. 

**Next up is my friends request of German Sparkle Party (because I've already written it) and I'm really sorry to Hetaliafan101 but I may just skip the Sterotype song because I'm finding it really hard to write. If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and if you want to request a song, leave it in a review too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**German Sparkle Party**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, this one is German Sparkle Party and after this I will be going back to requests (as soon as I finish the newest chapter of my Hetalia/Harry Potter story, if you like the sound of it check it out) This is dedicated to my best friend who absolutely loves this song so I hope you enjoy it. **

It was mid-day when Germany woke up, or according to his watch it was -unless Prussia changed the time again. The first thing he noticed was that it was way pass six o'clock, which was when he normally woke up. The second thing he noticed was that he had a pounding headache. How much did he drink last night?

"Finally up West?" Prussia stormed into the room, kicking the door open. "Someone slept like a baby."  
"Ugh!" Was all the older German brother got in reply. "Vhat actually happened last night?"  
"Vell, you and Austria were both grumpy pants last night, so an awesome someone, me, decided to get you both drunk. You two are both lightweights, you had what, five beers."  
"Vhere's Austria?" Germany asked wincing at the volume of which his brother was talking at.  
"He's downstairs on the couch. You don't know what happened last night did you?"  
"Vhy, vhat did you do Bruder?"  
"I didn't do anything," Prussia leaned down closer to Germany's face. "You and Austria however, now that's a different story."  
Germany was scared now, by the sound of Prussia's voice nothing good could have happened. "Vhat did I do?"  
By the looks of it this was exactly what Prussia wanted to hear. "Meet me downstairs I'll show you."

Walking downstairs Germany knew that Prussia was too happy, whatever had happened last night he would hold it above his head for the rest of his very long life.  
"Austria!" The eldest Germanic (in age, not behaviour) shouted jumping on the settee, and therefore the musical nation at the same time. "Wake up! I've got something to show you and Vest."  
"Get off me Prussia. I'm awake." Austria clutched his head in pain, by the looks of it his headache was even worse then Germany's.  
"You can't be that hungover. You two only had about five beers last night."  
"Get this over with Prussia, just show us already." Germany complained from the doorway, better just get on with the torture.  
"Fine."

Prussia walked over to one of the cabinets, from where he produced a DVD disk which just happened to be labeled 'Never give to Germany or Austria.'  
Inserting it into the DVD player Prussia set back on the couch, a wide grin on his face.  
When the video started playing it was clear Prussia had taped this last night, the frame was slightly shaky and Germany could hear his brothers laughing from behind the camera.  
"Oh mein Gott."  
Standing in the middle of the camera frame was Germany and Austria, dressed in vest tops, sparkly shorts and wellington boots.  
And that's when the music started playing.

_I like German Sparkle Party _  
_Sparkle Party Sparkle Party _

_I like German Sparkle Party _  
_Sparkle Party Sparkle Party_

Prussia suddenly burst out laughing like a manic, but the only thing running through Germany's mind (and probably Austria's too) was how to get that disc and later kill Prussia.

_Do you like to Party Party? _  
_Yes I like to Party Party _

_Do you like to Dancy Dance? _  
_Yes I wore my party Pants._

"Just wait, there's a dance routine too!" Prussia said, interrupting Germany from his homicidal thoughts.  
By the looks of it though Austria had had enough, swiftly bringing out his phone he quickly started dialling a number.  
"Vhat are you doing?" Prussia asked noticing him.  
"I'm calling Hungary, maybe she'll put a stop to this."  
"Vait, I'll turn it off, just don't call Hungary, she'll kill me!"  
"Hallo Hungary, Ja Austria here.." While Austria was talking to his former wife Prussia took this time to get a running head start from Hungary and her frying pan.

"Vell, I'm glad that's over." Germany said walking over to the DVD player and ejecting it. "Now how should I get rid of this."  
"Give it to me I'll burn it." Austria said.

**If you liked this leave a review and if anyone wants to request a character and a song also leave it in a review. And thumbs up for my German accent, which is swapping w's for v's. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Caramelldansen**

**This was requested by both** _Bunnylover15_** and** _Guest, _**this was one that I was really looking forward to writing so I hope you enjoy it.**

The rules were simple. Sweden vs Denmark. If Denmark lost he had to seduce Liechtenstein without getting shot by Switzerland. If Sweden lost he had to perform Caramelldansen in front of all the Nordics. What was the challenge? Whoever ate the most of England's cooking without throwing-up would win.

Of course England was slightly miffed about the fact that his cooking was being used in a bet, but this was the first time this century that someone would actually agree to eat it so there was a plus side.

The contestants were ready, the food was lined up, the spectators were ready and Iceland, the referee, was ready.  
"3, 2, 1." The Nordic teenager counted down. "Begin!"  
Denmark was the first to react, by shovelling food into his mouth- turning green by the instant. Sweden however (because he had manners) used a knife and a fork. After ten minutes both men were a bright sickly green but the encouragement from their wives (Don't hurt me Norway!) really helped. But for Sweden it was all for nought, after a wonderful 15 minutes of eating England's disgusting food Sweden could eat no more. And then he promptly threw up all over the food.  
And Denmark.

"Yes! Haha, in your face Sweden!" Denmark celebrated.  
"You do release that you're the one covered in vomit don't you, I wouldn't exactly call that a win." Norway pointed out.  
"Hush Wifey, I'm celebrating." And for calling Norway his 'Wifey' Denmark's head then came into contact (very forcibly) with the table. But Denmark recovered quickly. "To the bat-mobile!"  
"We don't have a bat-mobile." Iceland interrupted the most likely drunk Dane  
"Urm... to the living-room!"

"In the living-room." Denmark announced.  
"Who are you talking to?" Finland asked confused.  
"No one... Sweden, are you ready to dance?!"  
Sweden didn't exactly have any chance to say no because Denmark started the music anyway.

_Vi undrar r ni redo att vara med_  
_Armarna upp nu ska ni f se_  
_Kom igen_  
_Vem som helst kan vara med_

Sweden sighed and proceeded to dance along to the chorus, don't feel too sad for him though there are only about two dance moves.

_Gr som vi_  
_Till denna melodi_  
_Dansa med oss_  
_Klappa era hnder_  
_Gr som vi gr_  
_Ta ngra steg t vnster_  
_Lyssna och lr_  
_Missa inte chansen_  
_Nu r vi hr med_  
_Caramelldansen_

Three minutes of a laughing Dane later the song ended an Sweden was finally released of his torture (even though he was the nation to come up with the song in the first place).  
"That was hilarious! Wait till the Awesome Trio sees this." Denmark interrupted the slightly awkward silence.  
Sweden was half tempted to punch the Dane in the face but decided against it. He'd get him back later. After all there was always the recording he had of Denmark singing 'Only Teardrops' 

**I hope everyone enjoyed the bet, that was actually my friends idea so I hope you liked the fact that it was less about the song and more about the bet.(Tell me if you did or didn't.) 'Only Teardrops' was Denmark's song for Eurovision 2013 which won, if I get enough request I may be able to fit that in for the next chapter. Like always if you enjoyed please review and if you want me to do a song just leave it in a review**.


End file.
